Dekn (Universe X)
Dekn from Universe X 'are humans from the Origin Seed who, like the Arkn, were forcibly evolved by Ced'ric. They possess a pair of horns, which allow them to connect with The Silulic Horror and gives them telekinesis-like Silulic Manipulation powers.'' The Dekn live in the sub-realm of the Lathrym known as the Elevrium. Their current ruler is the Emperor Xerinos. History Origin The Dekn, like the Arkn, began as humans from the Origin Seed. This Seed is said to have been tampered with by Ced'ric, who caused the population to be exposed to Ethri (via a tear leading to the Silulis). The Seed itself crashed into the Lathrym, where it split and formed two distinct sub-realms, the Elevrium and the Empyrium, into which the humans were released. After the Origin Seed had been moved out, the Seed was duplicated into the Five Seeds of Ersis. In the new sub-realms, the former humans were forcibly evolved into a new wave of Universe A Arkn and Dekn. Ced'ric gradually altered the anatomy of the Elevrium humans, causing them to develop stronger bone structures. The group was also introduced to a chemical compound, similar to Morphine; this further mutated them, enhancing their brain functions and causing them to grow bone-like appendages on their heads. In time, a being known only to them as "Jacques" appeared and taught them ways of survival within the realm. Soon enough, the former humans were named the Dekn, after Jacques's own people. The Dekn learned how to use their horns (and enhanced mental abilities) to access an eldritch being deep within the Silulis. This being was believed to be from the Source. As it turned out, however, the Dekn were not connected to the Ethric Mind. Instead, they were connected to something far worse: the Silulic Horror, an Ethric being that had been created by Ced'ric as a counterpart to the Ethric Mind. This connection gave them the telekinesis-like power of Silulic Manipulation, which the Dekn began to master. Dekn civilization evolved, and the newly-named beings began to develop their own culture and language. Jacques rose up as a leader amongst the Dekn, becoming their first Emperor. Alongside the first Dekn Masters, Jacques founded the Dekn capital, Taveril'domaine. The city evolved from a middling-sized town to a lavish and bustling empire, and the Dekn government grew to resemble a monarchy in structure, becoming far more complex than that of the Arkn. In time, Jacques became first Dekn to swear Inkaal'siitr, pledging himself to his beloved Ama'dina. Jacques also established the Master’s Awakening: a contest, in which various citizens of all ranks compete in challenges to prove themselves worthy of being choosen as the Emperor's new Dekn Masters. Lumeric As the human organization Lumeric grew in knowledge, they discovered the Elevrium. In this realm, the first relic, a mysterious device, was also found. This device allowed a user to see the Siy (or creational blueprint) of anything they looked at. Lumeric came in contact with the developing Dekn, and the Siy were shared with them. The Dekn soon realized that the Siy were used as sigils to produce various magic effects. However, the sigils needed to be charged with Ethri in order to be activated; as the Dekn are unable to channel this energy naturally, they had to use an external power source to charge them. Before long, the Lumeric employees and the Dekn established a neutral meeting ground in Galliptis, where they built their partnership. This location initially consisted of a building with some tables. In time, however, the building expanded with new additions. Housing areas soon arose, followed by entertainment stations, shopping areas, and other facilities catering to travelers. The complex eventually grew to a formidable size; it was declared its own city, and given the name Laen. Lumeric was given control over the city, which soon became a popular vacation destination for Dekn and humans alike. In addition to discovering the Siy decoder, Lumeric discovered, sealed within a vault in the Elevrium, the compound which had granted the Dekn their tremendous mental abilities. Lumeric used this compound to manufacture a brain-enhancing drug, which they sold under the name NORLYST. The War As different Siy effects were discovered, Lumeric distributed different Siy in trade for various things, to the Dekn. As Lumeric discovered more Siy, the Arkn came into play, discovering the Dekn. At first, the two races were friends; the Dekn traded openly with the Arkn, and even some sold them some of the Siy. However, the Dekn discovered that the Arkn realm naturally produced the Rethryc crystals they needed to power these new sigils, and allow them to do things they couldn't otherwise do with their own powers. The Arkn denied this, wanting to keep the crystals to themselves. To add insult to injury, they asked the Dekn to share the Siy decoder, so that they could identify the Siy for themselves. The Dekn refused to share the Siy decoder, out of the fear that the Arkn would become too powerful. Thus, the conflict between the Arkn and the Dekn began. The Arkn Eldric (the father of Eldrici Lazros) attacked the Elevrium and stole the Siy decoder, murdering the Empress Ama'dina. Fortunately, Lumeric managed to recreate the decoder. However, Jacques never fully mended his broken heart, and the incident cemented the war between the two races. Powers & Abilities Silulic Abilities Dekn can use their horns and to forge a mental connection to The Silulic Horror; this enables them to create a data ghost within the Silulis, this allows them to move and manipulate objects around by moving their ghost data counterparts in the Silulis, very similar to telekinesis. The degree to which Dekn can physically move an item is based on their own strength and capabilities; a Dekn can strengthen their presence in the Silulis by "working out" (exercising) their connection. Strong Dekn can manipulate any object with a simple thought. However, Dekn power has its limits; Dekn cannot move other Dekn, Arkn, or Humans. Dekn are able to communicate using the Silulic connections they hold (like telepathy), and can use psychic signature analysis to uniquely identify each other. This can only be done when both are in the same realm; this can allow for telepathic communication, but messages would have a slight delay with distance. Dekn can cause mental overloads of other species, which can range from hallucinations to manipulated emotions; a "strong" Dekn can even overload another being completely, enabling them to temporarily take control of the subject's body. A Dekn Master of their craft can momentarily stall an Arkn's aura summoning. Sigil Powers Like the Arkn, the Dekn can form a connection to The Ethric Mind (via their telepathic abilities) to create personalized sigils (or siy), which allow them to practice elemental magic. Dekn cannot channel Ethri, and are incapable of charging sigils directly. However, they can charge sigils using the power stored in Rethryc crystals. Technology Due to their collaboration and partnership with LUMERIC, the Dekn possess more advanced technology than the Arkn. Their technology is limited only by Lumeric's capabilities, which are vast. Their tech ranges from vehicles that can obtain flight, to genetic mods, to high-tech weaponry. Vehicles In Destrus, some of the Dekn get around using vehicles powered by raw Ethric fluid. These vehicles are based around the human vehicles that the Dekn were taught about, but with minor to major changes to allow them to traverse the wasteland with ease. Some vehicles use crystals for actions like hovering or boosting; however, those functions would be deactivated when the Rethyc wall activates, acting like a temporary EMP field on the active crystals. The vehicles can range from hoverbikes (tri-wheeler), to heavily-armored 18-wheelers. '''Hoverbikes: Wheels are fitted with sigils that allow them to shoot a blast, which activates thrust. The thrust is rapid-fired to allow a constant thrust and an almost-hover, which allows the bike to hover over rougher terrain. When the Rethyc wall activates, the thrust is deactivated. Trucks: Basically the same as Ersis trucks, but with wheels equipped with boost hover. Biology Dekn biology is highly similar to that of regular humans. They possess naturally strengthened bones, and (due to their mutation) their blood is darker in color (almost black). The most notable physical feature of the Dekn is their Silulic Horns; these appendages are located on a section of skull that juts slightly outward, to allow for their horns to extend and retract. As the horns retract, they become a ghost-like material that phases into the skull without causing the Dekn physical harm. Like the Arkn, the Dekn cannot enter Ersis in their natural forms, and must take on a new, human outer appearance through the use of a transmutation sigil (given to them specially by the Ythen). Half-Breeds Dekn are capable of reproducing like Humans and Arkn; however, they are incapable of having offspring with any races besides Dekn or Humans. Dekn-Human Hybrids are very similar to full-blood Dekn, minus the horns. (Half-blood horns only protrude slightly from their skulls, and do not break the skin.) Without horns, a half-breed's connections to the Silulis is weakened; they can still move objects in the physical world, but are incapable of wielding the rest of the Dekn abilities. Known (Named) Dekn * Ama'dina – Empress of the Dekn (Former).'' (Deceased)'' * Ala’astor Andromalius – Dekn Master of the Gallows. * Andras Senêrouxe As'phyxiar – Dekn Master of Forbidden Knowledge. * Ba'alav Vrian’grave – Dekn Master of Thievery. * Barbatos Aversen (Deceased) * Belial Indris Casimir – Dekn General, Master of Sight and War. (Removed) * Camio Call’ombre – Dekn Master of Whispers. * Coraline White * Cria’sera – Dekn Countess of the Scintilarium. * Decarabia For’migar – Dekn Mistress of War. * El'eiza – Queen of the Spiders. * Haaz’ifor Nezail – Dekn General * Indris Casimir – Father of Belial Casimir. * Jacques – First Emperor of the Dekn. * Ka'athrin – Mother of Andras As'phyxiar. * Leozhard – Dekn Lord of the Scintilarium. * Leviathan * Mag’novar Relva – Dekn Master of War (Former). * Maigrir Casimir – Son of Belial Indris Casimir. * Marchosias Levitas Aversen – Dekn Master of Beguilement and Debauchery. * Melchom Avagard – Dekn Master of Wealth. * Moloch Aversen – Father of Marchosias and Barbatos Aversen. * Ra'bon'thazat As'phyxiar – Ancestor of Andras As'phyxiar. * Severin Avalune – Dekn Master of Forbidden Knowledge (Former). * Veritas Taveril III – Emperor of the Dekn (Former). * Ver'saava Aversen * Xerinos – Son of Jacques; Emperor of the Dekn. Category:Characters Category:Dekn Category:Dekn (Universe X) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Universe X Category:Races (Universe X)